Romance sobre el hielo
by Peachilein
Summary: Que Kagome olvidara su bufanda en la era feudal antes de volver a su época, le resultó la excusa perfecta para ir a verla. De hecho, estaba decidido de encontrarla. Bastaron sólo un par de zancadas para llegar hasta la pista de hielo en donde ella estaba y… resbalara. ¿Torpe? No, sólo la necesitaba a ella a su lado para que le enseñara y se sintiera flotar entre las nubes.


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha  & Co. no me pertenecen. La historia es 100% sacada de mi imaginación y puesta sobre "papel" en mis ratos de ocio.

 *** Nota:** Este fic es en respuesta al mini-reto **"Jo, jo, jo en cadena"** del foro _¡Siéntate!_ y está dedicado a **bruxi**. Espero que te guste, nena =).

 **._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

 _Que Kagome olvidara su bufanda en la era feudal antes de volver a su época, le resultó la excusa perfecta para ir a verla. De hecho, estaba decidido de encontrarla. Bastaron sólo un par de zancadas para llegar hasta la pista de hielo en donde ella estaba y… resbalara. ¿Torpe? No, sólo la necesitaba a ella a su lado para que le enseñara y se sintiera flotar entre las nubes._

 **Romance sobre el hielo**

La fría brisa lo recibió en cuanto dio un paso fuera de la pagoda del pozo devora-huesos. El vaho de su aliento chocó con el aire fresco, evidenciando la baja temperatura que había traído consigo la estación invernal. Al igual que en la era feudal, había nevado bastante en los últimos días de este lado del pozo, vistiendo todo de blanco. La huella de sus pies descalzos se marcó sobre la capa de nieve que cubría el patio del templo, pero antes de avanzar mucho más, se dedicó un momento a olisquear el aire. Tenía la esperanza de detectar el aroma de cierta chica escandalosa de cabellos azabaches por los alrededores, pero para su desánimo, sólo fue capaz de percibir la presencia de sus familiares.

Escuchó sus risas cerca de donde estaba y, después de soltar un quedo suspiro de resignación, se dirigió hacia ellos con paso lento. No era que no se alegrara de verlos, no, al contrario; tan sólo no eran _la_ persona que él buscaba —y que anhelaba ver—.

Había pasado únicamente un día desde que Kagome había vuelto a cruzar por el pozo para pasar los últimos días del año con su familia y aunque esta vez no venía para llevársela o reclamarle por tardarse en volver o porque huyera de él y se escapara sin permiso… únicamente quería verla. Ah, y de paso, devolverle la bufanda rosada que olvidó. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez sólo había sido una artimaña para obligarlo a devolvérsela, ya que el sólo aroma de la prenda lo volvía loco y activaba sus instintos que reclamaban por ella. Fuera cual fuera el verdadero motivo, realmente la extrañaba y aunque pareciera tonto (dado el ridículamente poco tiempo que estaban separados), lo único que quería era abrazarla y sentir su calor. ¡Vaya estupidez!

—¡Amigo orejas de perro!

El saludo de Sôta lo sacó rápidamente de sus cavilaciones, encontrándose con un agradable ambiente familiar. La señora Higurashi, Sôta e incluso el abuelo, estaban en el patio, bien abrigados, jugando y armando muñecos de nieve entre risas y tarareos de algunas canciones que le resultaban desconocidas. Fue inevitable no sonreírles y sentir una agradable calidez en su corazón.

—Hola InuYasha, que gusto verte. ¿Viniste a ver a Kagome? —preguntó la señora Higurashi, terminando de colocarle una colorida pañoleta al muñeco.

—Sí, bueno… Es que ella olvidó esto —el oji-dorado mostró la bufanda rosada a manera de pretexto de su visita.

—Mi hermana no está —respondió el niño esta vez, concentrado en colocarle algunas piedras a su obra de arte para darle ojos y adornarlo con botones—. Se fue como hace una hora a patinar con sus amigas.

—¿Pati...nar?

—Sí, fueron a la pista de hielo que abrieron cerca de a la Torre de Tokio por estas fechas… o al menos eso nos dijo antes de irse —notificó el abuelo, entretenido con su propio muñeco, tratando de pegarle unos bigotes y barba que lo hicieran parecer más apuesto y sabio.

InuYasha ladeó su cabeza, dubitativo. Recordó vagamente una estructura muy grande de color rojo con blanco que se levantaba majestuosamente en medio de la gran ciudad y… a Kagome junto a él, más hermosa que nunca. Si fue por las luces nocturnas o por la suave brisa que meció grácilmente sus azabaches cabellos, aún le resultaba un misterio. Lo único cierto era que aquella noche, su corazón había latido con más fuerza de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

No estaba muy seguro si la imagen mental que le estaba proyectando su cerebro era de la torre correcta o si lo estaba relacionando con otro lugar. De cualquier forma, terminó debatiéndose si tratar de ubicar el aroma de Kagome en ese enorme lugar o si mejor quedarse en casa con su familia y esperar a que ella volviera.

¡Al demonio! La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, así que iría a buscarla ahora mismo.

—Creo que sé en dónde queda. ¡Gracias! —anunció el oji-dorado, predisponiéndose a salir corriendo del templo, pero la señora Higurashi lo detuvo antes que se fuera.

—¡Espera! Ponte esto primero —dijo ella, envolviendo la misma bufanda rosada que había estado sosteniendo en su mano alrededor de su cuello y colocándole una abrigada gorra sobre la cabeza para cubrir las orejas caninas con ella—. Te protegerá del frío.

Un gesto materno simple e instintivo, pero también sutil para no provocar confusión entre la gente que vería a InuYasha en el camino.

—Buena suerte, amigo —lo animó Sôta, haciéndole un gesto de victoria con el puño, como si el niño sospechara que algo muy importante fuera a pasar entre su hermana y él.

—¡Ve por ella! —Debía ser una coincidencia, pues la madre hizo algo parecido al sonreírle e instarlo a ir prontamente para _devolverle la bufanda_ a Kagome.

Oh, sí, amor de juventud. Siempre tan dulce e inocente. Estaba claro que los tres integrantes de la familia Higurashi sospechaban de la verdadera intensión oculta detrás de la bufanda rosada y de lo mucho que les gustaría ver a la joven pareja unida. El ambiente de la pista de patinaje al descubierto, podría crear el ambiente perfecto para que eso sucediera.

 **._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Ajustándose apropiadamente sus patines, la azabache se dirigió confiadamente hacia la pista de hielo, en donde sus amigas y la música ambiental ya aguardaban impacientemente por ella. Localizándolas con la vista, las saludó, se posicionó en la puertecita de entrada y se preparó para tomar el primer impulso.

—Muy bien… ¡aquí voy!

Con un ágil movimiento, Kagome se deslizó sobre el hielo como toda una experta, demostrando sus visibles habilidades como patinadora aficionada. No sabía hacer piruetas ni giros complicados, pero sí que sabía avanzar grácilmente hacia adelante sin caerse o deslizarse hacia atrás sin chocarse con nadie. ¿Acaso se requería de más experiencia para disfrutar junto a sus amigas? No, claro que no. El día no podía ser más perfecto, aunque tal vez podría mejorar con la presencia de cierto oji-dorado, aunque éste le causara problemas de vez en cuando. Era curioso cómo, incluso, en sus días libres y alejados de la época feudal, siempre terminaba pensando en él.

¡Condenado amor!

—Oye, Kagome, ¿por qué no invitaste a tu novio a venir con nosotras? —preguntó Yuka, casualmente, deslizándose a su lado.

—Sí, hubiese sido una buena oportunidad de conocerlo un poco mejor —se añadió Eri.

—Ahora que lo dicen, hace mucho que no lo vemos —mencionó Ayumi, nostálgicamente—. No están peleados, ¿verdad? —inquirió y la azabache meneó su cabeza.

—No, claro que no. Es sólo que él… —Kagome disminuyó la velocidad sobre el hielo y trató de pensar en alguna excusa, pero no la encontró. ¿Por qué no invitó a InuYasha a pasar unos días en su época? No lo sabía, pero ahora que lo pensaba, quizás debió hacerlo. _«InuYasha… ¿qué estará haciendo ahora?»._

Sería muy gracioso verlo aparecer repentinamente en su época y causar algún desastre como siempre. Aunque esta vez, el platinado no tenía ningún motivo en particular para venir a buscarla, a menos que realmente la extrañara, cosa que no parecía muy posible.

La azabache no sospechaba ni de lejos que el hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos —y naturalmente su corazón—, estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba.

 **._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

InuYasha dio rápidamente con el lugar. Después de viajar sobre el techo de aquella carroza en forma de serpiente de acero, llegó sin demora a aquella enorme torre roja. Pese a la gran cantidad de gente que transitaba por las amplias calles a su alrededor, no le resultó demasiado difícil percibir el aroma de Kagome desde allí y seguir su rastro hasta la cercada superficie de hielo. Bastaron sólo un par de zancadas para que llegara hasta la pista y… resbalara en cuanto su desnudo pie se posara sobre ella.

El fuerte sonido de un coco partiéndose en dos, llamó la atención de muchas personas a su alrededor y, aunque algunos instructores trataron de ayudarlo para que se incorporara y le aconsejaran —y prácticamente forzaran— a ponerse unos patines de hielo de su talla para empezar, la situación sólo empeoró. Aun cuando se contuvo para no matar a nadie a su paso, para alguien que jamás había usado zapatos en su vida y mucho menos unos con una cuchilla atada debajo de ellas, mantener el equilibrio sobre una superficie resbalosa, era condenadamente difícil. Sólo hicieron falta un par de caídas más para que el oji-dorado consiguiera mantenerse finalmente en pie y lograra deslizarse _suavemente_ como un vehículo descontrolado sin frenos sobre la pista de hielo.

—¡KAGOMEEEE!

Sí, nada mejor que la estruendosa y conocida voz del dueño de su corazón para distraerla y cortar con su hilo de pensamientos. Su cabeza no tuvo tiempo a formular preguntas como _"¿qué haces aquí? o ¿cómo me encontraste?"_ , pues antes de siquiera terminar de girarse en su dirección, se vio arrastrada por una mancha roja y platinada varios metros más allá.

—¿No es ese…?

—¡El…!

—¡El novio rebelde de Kagome!

En cuanto Yuka, Eri y Ayumi terminaron de pronunciar su frase de sorpresivo reconocimiento, la mancha roja que vieron aproximarse a ellas a una velocidad increíble se fue llevando a su amiga en una ráfaga, desapareciendo de su lado en un parpadeo. Para cuando las tres chicas se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado, ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!

La sorpresa por el repentino movimiento fue tal, que Kagome no pudo hacer más que gritar y aferrarse a los ropajes de la persona que prácticamente la había arrollado. Éste, por su lado, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse en pie sobre el hielo y esquivar a cuanta persona apareciera en su camino, aunque la pérdida de equilibrio no se hizo esperar por mucho más tiempo. Justo antes de ser atraído por la fuerza de la gravedad, el oji-dorado se giró sobre su propio eje y abrazó a la azabache protectoramente entre sus brazos para que cayera sobre él y no se lastimara.

—¿I-InuYasha? —Preguntó ella con incredulidad, una vez capaz de alzar la cabeza del pecho masculino para mirarlo—. ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

El hombre tardó unos instantes para recuperarse tanto del susto como del golpe por la caída, incorporándose parcialmente para cerciorarse que ella estuviera ilesa. Sin embargo, se mantuvo reacio a soltarla, manteniendo sus brazos firmemente entorno al pequeño cuerpo.

—¿Qué más? Vine por ti.

Su voz fue tan firme y tan profunda que, por un instante, Kagome creyó vibrar entre sus brazos, perdiéndose en la cálida sensación que el contacto de sus cuerpos le ofrecía. Sus ojos dorados parecían absorberla y tocar hasta lo más profundo de su alma con sólo su mirada. Fue un breve momento que hizo latir su corazón con fuerza, hasta que un repentino _clic_ en su cerebro la hizo bajar rápidamente de su ensoñadora nube.

Kagome no tardó mucho en sacar sus propias conclusiones del significado de esas palabras, sintiendo como la sangre subía rápidamente hasta su cabeza.

—¡¿Pero qué te has creído?! ¡No puedes venir así nada más, decirme que has venido por mí y esperar a que te siga!

—¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? —InuYasha parpadeó con confusión, aflojando ligeramente su abrazo para sentarse y sujetarla de la cintura—. Yo sólo…

—Siempre quieres hacer tu voluntad. Te pido sólo unos días para pasar el fin de año junto a mis amigas y mi familia y ni siquiera eso me quieres conceder —reclamó la azabache, poniéndose algo sensible. Incluso podía sentir el escozor de algunas lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, producto de la exaltación—. ¡Eres un egoísta y un desconsiderado!

—¡¿Y a ti qué te pasa, idiota?! ¿Quieres escucharme? —exigió el oji-dorado, asustándose un poco al ver los ojos chocolates que tanto amaba humedecerse.

No comprendía el motivo por el que Kagome estaba actuando de ese modo, siendo consciente de que, esta vez, realmente no le había hecho nada. Se preguntó si acaso ella estaría en _esos_ días, aunque de estarlo, seguramente, ya se habría dado cuenta, así que lo descartó casi inmediatamente. De cualquier forma, estaba comenzando a perder los estribos, sintiendo la urgencia de callarla de alguna manera para evitar que continuara llamando la atención de la gente con tanto escándalo.

—Nunca consideras mis sentimientos. ¡Yo que lo hago todo por ti y tú…!

Todo pensamiento equívoco que había cruzado por la mente de Kagome, fue lanzado literalmente por la borda, al ser éste reemplazado por una explosión de ruidosos y coloridos juegos artificiales en su cabeza. Su corazón latió a mil por hora y un agradable hormigueo se alojó en la boca de su estómago al sentir como su cuerpo había comenzado a flotar ensoñadoramente entre las nubes. Y es que, ser repentinamente besada por InuYasha en los labios, era una emoción demasiado grande que era incapaz de describir.

—No sé qué demonios se te metió en la cabeza, pero cuando dije que había venido por ti, me refería a que vine para estar contigo, tonta.

La mente de Kagome quedó completamente en blanco, incapaz de reaccionar o siquiera asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Por un lado, estaban las fervientes —y definitivamente inesperadas— palabras de InuYasha y por el otro, el beso que la terminó dejando en un estado catatónico. ¿Cómo se suponía debía responder a eso?

—T-tu…

—Ah, y también olvidaste esto —indicó el hombre como si nada, quitándose la bufanda rosada para ponérsela a Kagome entorno al cuello—. Eres muy descuidada. Podrías enfermar si no te abrigas bien.

Un momento muy dulce y romántico que, definitivamente, permanecería en el corazón de la azabache por mucho tiempo. ¿Así que InuYasha había venido exclusivamente para devolverle su bufanda? Eso era muy tierno de su parte, considerando que ella ni siquiera recordaba haberla dejado con él. De cualquier forma, en estos momentos se sentía como mantequilla entre sus manos, capaz de dejarse hacer cualquier cosa por él.

—¡Kagome! —llamó Yuka, llegando junto a la joven pareja con sus amigas.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —inquirió Eri tras ella, preocupada.

—¡Qué beso! —expuso Ayumi, juntando ambas manos, totalmente emocionada—. ¡Qué suerte tienes, Kagome!

InuYasha y Kagome respingaron, espantados por la repentina intrusión y mención del beso, separándose en el acto para quedar sentados frente a frente. No fue hasta ese momento que InuYasha se percató de sus propios actos, ensanchando sus ojos como platos y enrojeciendo furiosamente como la luz de pare de un semáforo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar con nerviosismo, sintiendo como el sudor comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

¿Q-qué acababa de hacer y decir? Había estado tan desesperado por callar a Kagome, que simplemente actuó, permitiendo a sus instintos tomar posesión de él. ¿En qué momento perdió la cabeza a tal punto de besarla y ni siquiera darse cuenta de ello? ¡Vaya estúpido que era! Ahora ni siquiera sería capaz de remembrar correctamente el dulce contacto de los suaves labios femeninos debajo de los suyos.

—Y-yo… —comenzó a tartamudeó, esquivando torpemente su mirada de la igualmente sonrojada Kagome.

—¿No creen que deberíamos darles su espacio? —sugirió Yuka después de un momento al observarlos.

—Ahora que lo dices… creo que arruinamos el momento, ¿verdad? —confirmó Ayumi, sintiéndose algo tonta.

—Lo sentimos. Continúen en lo que se quedaron —se disculpó Eri, arrastrando consigo a sus dos amigas, dejando a la estupefacta y tímida pareja atrás.

La azabache y el platinado sintieron una gota de sudor resbalar por sus sienes. Si ese no había sido el momento más vergonzoso de sus vidas, no querían ni imaginar cuál lo podría llegar a ser. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por más de un minuto, no encontrando palabras qué decir ni tampoco el valor para mirarse. El hecho que varias personas pasaran a su lado y los observaran como a dos bichos raros sentados en media pista de hielo, tampoco ayudaba demasiado para aligerar la tensión que se había formado entre ellos.

—Ka-Kagome, yo… —el oji-dorado fue el primero en hablar, dándose valor para asumir su responsabilidad como el hombre que era—. L-lo siento… no quise… me dejé llevar y…

—No, yo… yo tuve la culpa —se disculpó la azabache, no muy segura de cómo actuar.

Aún con sus mejillas sonrojadas, ambos intercambiaron tímidamente sus miradas y se pusieron en pie al sentir ya sus traseros congelados. Cuando InuYasha dio un paso en falso y casi termina descuartizado por accidente, Kagome sintió la tensión del momento desaparecer y rio, sujetándolo del brazo.

—¡Maldición; esto es más difícil a cuando aprendí a dominar a Colmillo de Acero por primera vez! —se quejó él, tratando de no volver a caer.

—No exageres; no es tan difícil —indicó ella, tomando su mano—. ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

—¿Qué?

Sintiendo la calidez de la pequeña mano entre la suya, InuYasha la apretó levemente de regreso y asintió con su cabeza en señal de afirmación. Ambos sonrieron de manera cómplice y como si se dispusieran a bailar juntos, él la tomó de la cintura para acercarla a él y permitir que ella escuchara los fuertes latidos de su corazón… corazón que ya sólo palpitaba por ella. Antes de siquiera darse cuenta, sus cuerpos se deslizaron juntos de manera suave y sincronizada sobre el hielo, completamente perdidos en la mirada del otro como si no existiera nadie más a su alrededor. Fuera coincidencia o el simple hecho de estar concentrados en ellos mismos, esta vez ninguno cayó, demostrando ser una perfecta pareja que sabía cómo complementarse el uno con el otro.

—¿Ves que es sencillo? —murmuró Kagome totalmente hechizada, bajando inconscientemente sus ojos hacia los masculinos labios.

—Sólo porque tú estás a mi lado —respondió InuYasha con voz ronca, igualmente perdido en sus propias emociones, al sentir el cálido aliento de ella chocar incitadoramente contra su rostro.

—Siempre lo estaré —susurró ella, anticipándose a lo que vendría.

Sus rostros se volvieron a acercar, encontrándose finalmente sus labios en un amoroso beso, que despertó cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas y los hizo flotar entre las blancas nubes. Sus latidos se unificaron y sus cuerpos se juntaron en un ferviente abrazo, que a más de un espectador sacó un ensoñador suspiro. Y eso incluía a las amigas de Kagome que tomaron algunas fotos con sus teléfonos para conmemorar el inolvidable romance sobre el hielo de su querida amiga y su novio.

 **FIN**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Pese a mis intenciones de querer sorprenderlos con un pequeño fic navideño, de algún modo, el tiempo me terminó de alcanzar y ya no fui capaz de traerlo antes u_u. Hice algunas modificaciones para que, más bien, pudiera encajar en las fechas de fin de año. Aunque no es exactamente lo que tenía planeado y a pesar que esto se suponía debía ser algo MUY romántico (y que creo que no lo logré), espero que les haya gustado. Sobre todo a **bruxi** , a quien está dedicado este fic.

Espero que hayan tenido un lindo tiempo junto a sus familias y amigos y, así también, ¡les deseo un feliz año nuevo! Qué el 2017 llegue cargado de muchas bendiciones para cada uno de ustedes. Un fuerte abrazo desde la mitad del mundo.

Ah, y si les gustó y me añaden a sus favoritos, no se olviden de dejarme su comentario también. Háganme feliz, ¿si? Se aceptan reviews en cualquier momento xD.

¡Besos y hasta pronto!

Con cariño,

Peach =)


End file.
